She never loved me
by Daniela Swan
Summary: After the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. Bella came forward after her change with a heart braking lie to Edward, She never really loved him in the first place, only used him for the immoral life. Her lie turned the whole Cullen family up side down
1. Chapter 1

**She never loved me**

* * *

**Summary: **After the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. Bella came forward after her change with a heart braking lie to Edward, She never really loved him in the first place, only used him for the immoral life. Her lie turned the whole Cullen family up side down, the only problem was she left her daughter with them. Edward's POV.

* * *

**Prologue: **After three days of waiting for my love to awaken, I felt the coldness coming of her body, as she opened her eyes to a blood red staring in my own eyes. I remember her smirk as she just laughed at us, as she took a look at my family. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett was in front of their mates, as she was just a newborn, not knowing if she would attack our family. Her cold eyes landed on mine, as she looked happy, with out any emotion in her eyes, or face.

When she spoke it was musical but very cold hearted, with an evil laugh? "I have to tell you all something important." She paused, I looked over to Alice, her face fell at the vision she relieved, as the images replayed in her mind. Her eyes dratted around the room, thinking about the right words to say.

"No," Alice said in a soft voice, replaying the vision in her mind. "It's not true."

"I can't say I'm sorry for what I have done." Bella paused, with an evil smile on her face. "But I'm not sorry, this was a lie. I never was in love with Edward, and I hate your whole family. Everything was an act, to get this life."

"What about your daughter," Rosalie hissed; she was the only one that knew this was the wrong idea, to fall in love with a human. My heart broke into pieces, as she was the only one that I would ever love. "Did you ever think about her?"

"I didn't plan on having her; this was just something to get Edward to change me." Bella's voice was hard, filled with empty promises, to me and my family.

The door opened as Jacob walked into the room, holding our daughter in his arms. He looked at the scene in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Bella lied to all of us." Rosalie hissed in anger. "I knew she was up to something the moment we meet her."

"Oh okay," Jacob looked over to Bella. "Bella?" He asked her.

"What? Do you think I would want to be her as a loving wife to a man that I don't love, and raise a child that is not our kind? She is a freak of nature, as you are my enemy." She hissed in not guilt, just pure hatred to everyone in the room.

"That's not true, you fought to be with him," Jacob said in a hurtful voice. I understand everything that he was going through; he gave up being a part of his pack because of Bella, and my family. To protect her from his brothers, so she could have this child, our child. "What about when he broke up with you, the months of a zombie."

"An act." Bella hissed, "I was faking it, I knew he would return."

"An Italy," Alice asked. "Why did you come with me? If this was all lies."

"I couldn't let him, die. I wanted to be in this life." Bella said in a straight voice, no feeling of guilt.

"Then go." Rosalie hissed. "And don't come back."

In less of a second, Bella was gone, out of the window. I didn't have the will power to run after her, as my dead heart broke, and all the lies were there. I looked over to my family, my friend with a frowned. "I think I'm going to my room."

"Edward," Jacob asked. I turned to look at him, and the little child in his arms. I nodded to him, "I'm sorry, if I knew this was the way things were going to play out. I would have never told her the legends of my people."

"This isn't your fault." I told him, "Can you take Renesmee for awhile? I know you imprinted on her, and I'm happy that she will have her true love with her." I turned leaving my family in my wakes.

* * *

** Enjoy,**


	2. Chapter 2

She never loved me

* * *

**Summary: **After the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. Bella came forward after her change with a heart braking lie to Edward, She never really loved him in the first place, only used him for the immoral life. Her lie turned the whole Cullen family up side down, the only problem was she left her daughter with them. Edward's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The days grew longer then a normal life for me, the anger to her, was building up, as how she used me to get what she wanted in life. I could have stop this all, if I could only read her mind, the blankness of her mind, held the betrayal of the lies in her words. I believed her when she said "I love you, Edward." or "I can't live with out you." All words meant nothing to her, as I was locked up stored away in a bedroom, that wasn't mine, another part of the house in Forks. I couldn't bear going into that room, knowing the memories that were in their, lies. I knew my eyes were black, with the hunger building itself deep inside my throat.

I decided not to take the self pity in myself any longer; it was time after years of being inside this room. It was time for me to be a father to the girl that grew up without a mother, and my own fault not being there for her. I should have been there to help her as she grew rapidly into a teen age girl in have of the time as a normal human grew. I walked down the stairs at normal speed, just not aware of who was in the house. Renesmee was attending school, as I didn't know if there was another human in the house. I fear that the blood would temp me into attacking that person.

"Edward," Esme smiled as I landed at the bottom of the stair well. Her eyes were different then the smile on her lovely face. The hurt of my family was surrounded by the betrayal of what had happen years ago.

"I guess I'm going to hunt." I said with a weak smile, to help ease the mood in the house. They knew I was the hard hit by the lies she told, and the guilt was my fault being her into our home.

"I'll go with you," I heard a soft musical voice; the girl had copper locks were curls, and deep chocolate eyes, just like her mother's. Renesmee, the girl, my daughter was more beautiful to me, as I watched in the minds of my family grew into a young lady. She smiled up to me, as this was the first time she seen me. I sent her once when she was first born, but with the emotional events that were place in our lives. I didn't get to see her grow with my own eyes.

"I would like that," I smiled, as I opened my arms for her to embrace me for the first time, in years. On our hunt, I talked with her; I learn so many things about my own daughter that I miss. In her eyes, I was someone that she could turn to for the need of help, protection from the world that wasn't real. I learned that the treaty between us and the wolves were different, as she was dating Jacob Black. She blushed at everything talking about the boy, and how he was going to marry her one day.

We feed, and sat into a clearing to just talk more about her, and I talked about the things what happen in my life time. I told her about her mother, and not the bad parts, I made her seem like someone that might return someday. She would find her true self in this world. I learn that she ate human food, slept, and did normal human things. But she also feed on blood once a month, to keep her strong. I grew to love my daughter more then anything in the world. And promise her I would never leave her again. That night my family, along with Jacob and a couple of his pack members packed and moved out of Forks. We were going to start a new life somewhere that didn't remind us of that day.

I was glad that I meet her, but also upset of the fact that her lies torn us apart. We made friends with the wolves, and my daughter was born into my life. I would never have the change to become a father again. This was my one shot of a normal life, with a child that I shouldn't have been born.

The smell of someone walking in the woods, hit my nose, I knew this was human, it's been years for me being around humans. I looked over to Renesmee seeing if she could here the quit sobbing coming from the deepest part of the forest. The cries of a young girl echo through out the forest, like she was crying to be freed from a cage. "Dad, I smell something salty?" Renesmee said in her mind. The smell of more then salty, with more of a fishy smell, like someone been into the ocean for a long swim.

"Let's see if they are lost," I told my daughter. The cries were louder as the forest come into a clear, at the edge of the shore line, as the wave crash into the rocks of the coast of the sea bed. I looked around for this crying girl, but there were a figure around, but the crying was loud as day light. Renesmee point out something sitting out in the water, some one was sitting on the rocks, just off the coast of the beach. I could tell by the long flowing hair, that she was a girl, a young woman in her teens.

"She beautiful," Renesmee said, as she looked over to the weeping girl on the rocks. How did a girl get in the middle of the ocean? I have to say she was the most beautiful thing I seen, but I would still upset with what happen with Bella. I wasn't going to let myself be tricked by another human again. I realize that she was nude, as her long blond hair rolled down her body hiding her curves. Her eyes were ocean blue staring at us, her thin fingers resting over her mouth, trying to hide a sob.

"Hello," Renesmee said, I notice the girl had the long legs of a goddess, beautiful but deadly to a man. The unnatural beauty wasn't like a human beauty, but something more different than anything else in the world. "I'm Renesmee, and this is my brother Edward." I hated not telling the world that she was my daughter. The girl looked back at me, before leaping into the sea, never coming up for girl. I was shock, worried about this human that took to her death. I dove into the icy sea, looking for this girl, who just disappears into the waters. But I could felt the eyes watching me as I panic looking for this girl.

When I came back to the dry land, Alice was standing next to Renesmee worried about me. She must have a vision of what happen out here. I looked around for the girl, but nothing was there just the million miles of water hugging the horizon. I looked over to my sister with a frown.

"Daddy," Renesmee said, she looked up to me with a smile, "You know that story about the girl that lives under the sea." I nodded, thinking about the Disney movies, the little mermaid. I knew that was Renesmee's favorite out of all the movies. "I think she was a mermaid, Daddy."

A mermaid, but they are human myths, but we are myths too. Anything is possible in this world of vampires, and werewolves. Only to come across someone that lives in the sea, but the images of her weeping out in the middle of the rocks, was heart shattering. I turned looking back to the sea, mermaid, was on my mind. Mermaids were folk tail, they aren't real.

* * *

**Hello, thank you reading my story. I've looking for names for my mermaid, but i need a name that fix her well. My mermaid has blond hair long past her waist line, but her knees, and the ocean blue green eyes. Thats all i'm going to say because her story comes to play in a few more chapters. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

She never loved me

* * *

**Summary: **After the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. Bella came forward after her change with a heart braking lie to Edward, She never really loved him in the first place, only used him for the immoral life. Her lie turned the whole Cullen family up side down, the only problem was she left her daughter with them. Edward's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The school days were back, as we started a new year at a new school just of the eastern coast of Maine. The salty air, but the sea was covering the beautiful aroma of flowers that were just making spring fall. This was a different round for school, us kids were all going to be in high school, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were juniors, and Alice and I was sophomores, and my daughter was a freshman, because this was her first time going to high school. Jacob just stayed home, because he didn't want to be in school again.

All weekend after the only sighting of the mystery girl, Emmett was teasing me about the mystery girl from the sea. Everyone believed this sighting of this girl, was be on the unknown world. Who probably died drowning in the waters long ago, but her scent burn into my mind? I never came across a scent that was fishy, with salt water breeze of the ocean on any one. The only other person that seen this girl was my daughter, and she was going on about the folk tales of mermaids. What I seen the other day was no tail, but legs, those long prefect legs of this girl. She looked to be sixteen, or maybe a little younger.

"Edward," I looked up to Alice, as she had a weak smile. This was the first time we were attending school again, after the lies that was told to us. We were scared that another human would come in connect with one of us, and do the same thing Bella did. Most of all I was afraid of being around humans again, especially the girls. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking around at me siblings, and my child.

"We don't have to do this," Rosalie said, she was the only one in the family that saw though Bella. It hurts to think of the girl that I loved, and the feelings were never return.

"Rosie, if Edward wants to go. Beside we need to start to have a normal life again." Emmett told her. He never was the same, he thought of Bella as a sister, and a friend. Someone that would have fix prefect into our little family, the only good thing out of that relationship was Renesmee. "Besides, maybe this ghost of Edward is attending school."

"She not a ghost, she was real." I said, in a voice that was anger.

"What ever you say, buddy?" Emmett laughed, as he walked out the door holding Rosalie's hand. They were the prefect couple, as the love each other with their hold being. I had that once, but it was a lie in her eyes. "Can you describe the girl again," He challenges me.

"Stop teasing, Edward." Alice snapped at him. We all piled in my car, as we took off for the new day at a new school.

The school was bigger then the normal small school we went through before. Carlisle thought we were do better at a larger school, as there were more students to blend into, less people noticing us. I stepped out side of the car, as the same scent come rushing to my nose, the salty ocean breeze. I looked around, but didn't notice the girl, but her scent was around the school. In the corner of the yard was a girl, sixteen standing under an oak tree, reading a book? Her thoughts were blocked, as I tried to use my gift to see if she was the girl. Her hair was long brown hair with curls along the bottom, as it blew into the wind. I notice her brown eyes through the small frames of her glasses, quiet, unnoticed to the student body. Her clothes were more off a second hand shop, then the nice clothes that were wore by the rest of the students. "Oh, Edward." Alice said I looked over to her with a frown on her pixie like face. "Don't, the quiet girls are the devils." Alice's eyes were just watching me, she seen this, but blocked me out of her mind.

"I know." I said, looking back at the bare oak tree, the girl was gone. But something was different with this girl, but I did the same thing with Bella. I thought she was different, someone I could spend my forever with. I notice through the other's thought they thought the same things with Alice.

After we got into the first few classes, we were at lunch. We found an empty table in the corner. The smell of salty water filled the air, again. "Alice, do you smell that?" I asked in vampire speed.

"What?" Rosalie asked. Alice shook her head no. "What do you smell? Another vampire."

"No, it's like a salty ocean breeze." I said. I looked around the room, like out side. This brown hair girl was sitting in the back of the room, just reading a book. Her eyes were glue to the page, as she sipped on a bottle of water. I notice there weren't any sign of a tray filled with food in front of her.

"Are you smelling this ghost of yours," Emmett added in with a laugh, only to be smacked by my sister.

"Emmett, this isn't funny. Edward is going crazy, if this was probable." Jasper said. "His emotions are not all there."

"Thanks," I glared at him. We notice that my daughter was sitting in a group of peer. She was enjoying her break, making new friends. She was the only one of us, that didn't feel the anger with Bella, trusting another human.

"Who's that girl in the corner?" Renesmee said. She was just like her mother, a little noisy about others. But I wanted to know as well. I watch as the girls looked over at the brown hair in the corner.

"This Meranda Roberts, she moved her about a year ago from Hawaii. Her father works for the local zoo, working with the sea creatures." One of the girls said.

"Oh, and she just keeps to her self. Nobody had seen her with a friend; I invited her to eat with us last year. But I think she a mute, never talking." the other girl said. I felt like it was years ago, as Bella was asking about us, but this girl was different. Something was telling me that this was a cover story to her true world.

"What about her mother?" Renesmee asked.

"Her mother was killed in a shark attach, I think that why they moved here." The girl frowned, looking over to the brown hair girl. The table was empty as the girl was gone, just like this morning. Maybe she knew someone was on to her, but I wouldn't want to have her leave school. She probably not the girl from the ocean, she was different then the weeping girl, I came across a few days ago.

I walk slower then a normal human, as I thought of the girl in the water, mystery to me. I couldn't get my head out of that thought, wondering why she would cry. What made the girl in tears? I walked into the next class, how ironic as I walked up to the teacher. It's funny that that girl was in this class, and I was going to sit next to her. Her scent was salty, ocean breeze, as the scent was the same as the girl in the ocean.

She didn't even look up to see that he had a new partner in the class. I heard the others thoughts. "Why is the new kid sitting with a freak." or "boy his in trouble with the grades?" The girl was just reading, all I seen her do was read alone some where. I looked over to her, and notice a small tattoo on the side of her neck. The greenish blue glittered in the light of a small dew drop that you see after a rain storm.

"Hello," I said in a soft voice. She looked up to me with shock in her face, was someone like her not use to people talking to her. "I'm Edward." I smiled small, as she just stared into my eyes. I was confuse did she have a voice, or she was mute like others thought she was. I felt the tables were turned around, because she eyes were just the brown as Bella's eyes, and her face was heart shaped. Was she just here to bring the pain into my dead heart? Someone remind me what I had lost years ago.

She took a piece of paper and wrote something, before showing me, "Leave me alone." I was shock that she wouldn't even want to be friends. I was being friendly to her, and she was just ruining a good friendship. I knew I told myself I wouldn't befriend a human again. But this girl was something that I want to find out.

That night after school, I walked along the shoreline, looking for the girl in the ocean. I wanted to know if she was someone that was haunting my mind. Then I heard it, the soft sobs of a girl, crying out in pain. I looked out to the rocks, as the girl was there looking at me for help. Her eyes locked with mine as her stood up from the rock diving into the sea, never coming up for air. Her skin was shiny into the ray of light that pecked out of the clouds. Her hair was long blond clinging to her nude body. I wasn't to go to her, save her from the water of the sea. Her body was lost somewhere under the waters, and her spirit was calling out for help. To me, she was a soul that was lost, looking too passed on into the after life. She wasn't a mermaid; she was a ghost, haunting along the sea shore.

* * *

(Special thanks to Starr Cullen, for the name for the mystery girl)


End file.
